1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a knitting machine with a knitting area and a weft feed device, which has a conveyor device with which wefts can be fed in a transport direction to the knitting area.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The weft feed device deposits wefts on the conveyor device crosswise to the transport direction or at an angle to the transport direction deviating from 90°. If several weft groups are deposited with different angles, this is also referred to as “multiaxial knitting machines.” The knitting area, which forms the working area of the knitting machine in the narrower sense, is where all the processes occur that are relevant in terms of textile technology. Here the wefts are tied into a knitted fabric, or the wefts, which at first rest on the conveyor device next to one another, are connected to one another by knitting processes to form a fabric material.
The conveyor device usually comprises two or more circulating bands or chains which extend parallel to the transport direction. The bands carry thread holders. In the simplest case, the thread holders are embodied as hook-like elements which hold the wefts when they are fed from a cross conveyor.
The design of the conveyor device depends on the type and embodiment of the wefts used. Under some circumstances, when wefts are to be changed, a considerable alteration of the knitting machine is required. As a rule, replacing the conveyor device is associated with a certain amount of effort